


What's Done in The Dark

by Nirvana313



Category: Victorious
Genre: Death, F/F, Murder, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana313/pseuds/Nirvana313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scissors, Love, Murder... All things Jade West had taken great pleasure in. But one thing the big and bad Jade West never expected was falling for one of her victims, well, the one that got away. Literally...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Done in The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Victorious or any of its characters. That's Dan Schneider, I'm not him. ;-)

I love to kill.

Eh.. let me rephrase that. Taking life is a hobby of mine. Every time I kill I get a little tingling sensation all over my body. I love it. Having the control over whether someone lives or dies is fucking great.

When I have his or hers life in my grasp, I get so emotional.

Do I show it?

Heck no!

Well maybe a little.

That's the only time people actually see my emotional are they going to tell?

No one

Because no one will ever find them... whole anyway.

Believe it or not killing is a very soothing activity, at least for me it is. Some people do yoga, paint pretty pictures...

You know, boring shit.

Torturing my victims is exhilarating yet relaxing at the same time.

It's actually kind of hard to describe.

I guess it's like having a mind numbing orgasm, then feeling sleepy afterwards. And my victims (I like to call them my slaves) their screams are oh so heavenly! Hearing my slaves scream is like hearing Beethoven's Symphony live.

NO

It's even better!

It's like listening to a chorus of Heaven sent angels on cloud nine!

You may ask who am I. I'm many things. But one thing I'm not is polite so I don't like formal introductions. You could refer to me as a writer, director, singer, scissor lover. And oh yeah, a teenage serial killer.

But my friends call me Jade...Jade West.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so don't be too hard on me I don't know if I'll continue this so give me criticism and we'll see how the story goes.


End file.
